Incubate ALfheim
by K.R.M.O.G
Summary: Summary: a few months after the incident at Incubation Castle and SAO, Motoba Hitachi never thought he'd end up playing another video game ever again..yet he underestimated the determination of his kohai once more and ends up going into ALO where he meets Kirito and joins him on his new adventure.
1. A new start

Summary: a few months after the incident at Incubation Castle , Motoba Hitachi never thought he'd end up playing another video game ever again..yet..he underestimated the determination of his kohai and ends up going into ALO where he meets Kirito and joins him on his new adventure.

* * *

"It's so maji-panee~!" his kohai Kurotsuki yelled as she held a new gaming system along with a popular video game called "ALO" which was focused on exploring a world filled with fairies and monsters, basically a modern RPG, but this was a VRMMORPG instead. What really interested Motoba though was the system she showed him next.

"Nerve Gear?" Motoba curiously said, he had certainly heard about the system before but he never really believed the part in the ad about it taking the player into a virtual reality.

There had been 2 major incidents in the gaming world. First, was the big game of SAO which had trapped thousands of players in an online death game. The player who cleared the game was a person with the name Kazuto. Although, there still remained about 300 players who hadn't woken up. Second, was the incident at incubate castle which trapped hundreds of players in a reality death game. The player who cleared that game was someone with the name Motoba. Unfortunately, his party and in-game acquaintances were accused of being behind the whole game and were thus criminals. Both games were cleared around the same time with the only difference being that the games being cleared 2 weeks apart.

"C'mon~! Its already so boring in this run down building as it is" she whined as if she were an elementary schooler. Although, this game was released months ago, so even I would have seen the info on the news about this if it were a death game.

"Hey" a blonde girl holding a tablet called out. Her name was Hiiragi, a player he met in Incubate Castle, and the girl on the tablet was Mamori, Hiiragi's older sister who had lost her body in incubation castle. "Connect me to the nerve gear when your about to play" Mamori eagerly commanded as she had the urge to move around in a virtual world instead of a tablet.

Motoba didn't see any harm in playing this game, although they only had two nerve gears which meant Hiiragi, couldn't join.

"Kurotsuki, I'll be using my same username ok. So send me a friend request after you log in so we can meet up somewhere later, alright?" He informed her. They put on their nerve gears simultaneously as they held their bracelets that they had received at the beginning of Incubate Castle, they had never removed them even once after clearing the game. After Motoba and Kurotsuki had done the instructions the nerve gear had required them to do, Mimori connected her tablet to Motoba's nerve gear right before the two simultaneously said the trigger words.

"LINK START!"

* * *

Motoba opened his eyes and appeared in a odd room with a list of several different races in the center.

"Hm..wonder which one Kurotsuki's gonna go with" he curiously wondered with a confident smile as he scrolled onto the Salamander avatar. "Guess I'll go with this one" he said as he gave out a sigh

The room turned bright as soon as he chose the race he wanted. "..W-Wha!?"

Matobao a appeared in the sky, falling at an increasing speed into a city with the name of Gattan which was surrounded by a desert.

The red Salamander crashed onto the tough ground. Matobao lost only a fragment of HP.

"This game seems tough already." He gave an annoyed look as he dusted himself off. The other players quietly laughed and some only smirked at the newbie that had just arrived.

"I should join a random group of players so I can get the hang of this stuff better." He looks around and sees a group of 5 salamanders that were about ready to leave the city. Matobao runs up to them with a eager expression on his face.

"Hey, mind if I join your party?" he asked nicely enough for a person who doesn't associate with people much such as himself. The 5 looked back at him and immediately sent him a party invite. It wasn't that they really wanted him on their team, but they didn't care who joined them when it came to "hunting".

"Thanks" Matobao raised his hand with a standard question newbies usually ask in the game.

"How do I fly?" He waited for a reply as one of them sent him a message in case Matobao forgets how to fly later on. A message notice appeared in front of him from a player with the handle name "Pileos", which he clicked on and viewed as he followed the message's instructions until he successfully managed to fly.

The 6 now flew into the "Ancient Forest" which was in between the Sylph and Salamander zones. As they flew Matobao got a friend request from a player with the handle name of "Moon Cat", he quickly accepted so his party members wouldn't see (not knowing they actually couldn't see the request).

"About time" he said with relief that she didn't get into any trouble after starting the game.

"I see two Sylphs all alone!" The leader of the party had the group stop to give orders.

"You two, come with me to attack them head on. You three go hide further along the forest ready to intercept them in case they run!" He shouted like a war veteran while pointing at the crew to know who goes where.

"Roger" they all shouted back except for Matobao who remained idly before they following his appointed team.

"Do you guys usually do this sort of thing? Ambushing a small team, I know it's a game, but it looks like your all regular low lives who like causing trouble." Matobao scrolled through the party menu and clicked on "Leave party" and the follow up "Are you sure" button. As soon as they got into position, Pileos angrily turned towards Matobao.

"We Salamanders are at war with the Sylphs! You either fight by your fellow race or become a renegade!" Pileos grabbed Matobao and held him up as he took out his sword awaiting a reply. The other player ignored them as he kept watch for the two Sylph to come by.

"Although my power is better expressed through the body.." Matobao gave a slight irritated expression as he tried to remember something important.

"Got it" Matobao took the initiative and headbutt Pileos. Although, Pileos who had been ready for a fight, had given a long cut to Matobao's arm at the exact instant. Pileos crashed down onto the ground trying to regain his balance while at the same time the other Salamander tried to catch him. The new renegade Matobao raised his arm up high.

"_I_ _cast_ _a_ _flame_ _of_ _Muspilli_, _call_ _the_ _crash_ _of_ _death_, _hurl_ _down_ _at_ _their_ _households_ _in_ _the_ _groves!_" A giant flame which even a new player like Matobao shouldn't be able to create on his first try using magic, was shot down engulfing the two and large amount of the area around them. He lost an abnormal amount of MP as a result of casting such a powerful version of a spell.

Motoba was the sort of gamer who liked to know the essential combat info above all else. So it was natural that he looked into the mini booklet that came with the game that listed one race exclusive spell.

"Bastard!" Pileos flew back up at great speed in an attempt to retaliate. He had only lost half his HP from that attack including the headbutt he took earlier. Matobao finally drew his sword to block the oncoming attack. He found himself pushed back into the tree branches. Matobao's HP was now at half as well.

"Back in Incubate Castle, that would had really hurt plus I'd be worried about my arm bleeding out heheh." The sound the two Sylph trying to get away could be heard clearly now.

"Pileos! The Sylph are nearby already!" The red player who remained on the ground shouted awaiting for an order to assist Pileos or an order to go on with the original plan. Pileos turned back at him for a moment.

"Go slow them do-" In the middle of his sentence, Matobao flew towards him, stabbed his chest, and punched him repeatedly down to the ground until the Salamander became a flame.

"Pileos!" the player scrolled through his menu looking for a revival potion. This player was obviously a newbie too, who even forgot about the foe in font of his dead ally.

"Recon!" A girl's shouted as her friend was killed off one of the three players chasing them down.

"I should hurry up and get to her quick" The renegade threw his sword at the player who was still looking through his menu in a panic. The other newbie had also become a flame. Matobao had already exceeded his flying limit and ran as fast as he could towards where the Salamanders and Sylph had gone to, leaving his sword behind.

"Hold out until I get there." He could hear the sound of fighting nearby, but two male voices suddenly went silent. As he ran, he saw one of his former party members flying back the way he came. The two made eye contact as they passed each other for an instant. Matobao didn't go after him because he wanted to see if the Sylph was alright. The other player didn't bother with Matobao because he could see his HP was already around half and he assumed that Matobao would be killed by the unknown assailant since he was going in his direction.

"Hey, Sylph girl! Are you alright?" Matobao asked as he arrived at the scene.

"Are you after her too..?" The Spriggan held his sword ready to take on Matobao.

"No..ehh.. well yeah, but that was until I found out we were gonna be hunting down other players. That's when I betrayed and left my party. I even killed off two those guys for her, so don't go assuming every Salamander you meet are gonna be like those guys." He could see the Spriggan's handle name, it said "Kirito". Kirito's front pocket started shaking and a pixie flew out.

"Daddy, this player is telling the truth." She flew to the renegade and looked intently at him.

"Yui, come back" Kirito told her, thinking it was rude of her to stare at a stranger.

"You have an abnormal item in your inventory, mister." She told him with an innocent face.

"Huh?" Matobao looked through his inventory and saw only one item labeled "Mamori". He double clicked on the item and it disappeared from his inventory as Mamori appeared next to him.

"You should of let me out earlier!" She hit his arm.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you'd end up there!?" he fuelled right back at her with an irritated look.

Leafa felt confused at what was going on. She only stayed because she wanted to thank and repay Kirito and now Matobao for what they did.

Yui put both her hands onto Mamori's head and converted her into a navigation pixie.

"Eh!? What did you do to me!?" Mamori was surprised at how small she was now.

"guess this ends our argument doesn't it" Matobao laughed at the reaction.

"Looks like we've all settled in" Kirito happily said as Yui flew back into his pocket.

"I'm guessing you're just starting out too huh?" He could tell by how Matobao's clothes were similar to his with the only difference being the color.

"Anyways, thank you both for helping me, I'd like to treat you both to a drink. We can all go to Sylph territory and get a drink there." She smiled at them both. Leafa sent them both friend requests. After they accepted, Kirito sent Matobao a friend request too, which he gladly accepted.

"Can I get my hair back to it's original color when we get there? Matobao wasn't happy with his new red hair.

"Yeah, you look better with your brown hair instead of this new dark red hair. In fact you have red clothes and dark red hair. You look like ketchup the way you are now." Mamori teased Matobao, but he caught her and stuffed her into his front shirt pocket similar to Kirito.

"OK, let's get going then" Leafa announced as she rose up into the air.

"Um..How do you fly again." Kirito asked with an embarrassed look. Matobao laughed since Kirito's question reminded him of when he had asked Pileos for instructions. Both him and Leafa instructed Kirito on how to fly properly.

"Now that we're ready now, can we finally get going?" She let out out a sigh. Matobao rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually..I reached my flight limit alre-" he was interrupted by the sight of Kirito's pose.

"Get on" Kirito knew where this was going and was already ready to carry Matobao piggyback style. Matobao regretfully got on as Mamori laughed uncontrollably.

"OK, now let's go" Leafa said with relief, now the three headed to Sylph territory together.


	2. Moon Cat's arrival

"Link Start!"

The energetic girl Kurotsuki opened her eyes to a lit up room with a list of race options to choose from. None of the races really suited her at all, she cared mostly about what would make her be more helpful in close combat, something she wasn't very experienced with. Although, the Salamander race would be the obvious choice when it came to close combat, Kurotsuki knew that her sempai would obviously go with a red aligned race. So she casually chose the Spriggan race. Since they were the assassin-like race, she believed that her speed would be really useful, although that would mean her magic would be pretty much crippled. She didn't care though and selected the Spriggan race.

The room lit up, but then turned into a sudden pitch black.

"Huh?" She was startled at the sudden change. A notice appeared in front of her with bold text that said "**Error**". She became worried as the thought of her being stuck in another game rang in her mind. The error notice disappeared. The notice then reappeared above her right wrist, a spot where she wore the bracelet she received at Real Incubate Castle. Perhaps that was causing the error.

"What's going on?" She appeared in the sky over an open space known as "Butterfly Valley" She fell at increasing speed.

"Ahhhh" She screamed, but to her surprise she was already soaring through the sky with no difficulty at all.

"This is so Maji-panee~!" She yelled with a joyous tone while performing twirls and back flips as she gently landed onto the ground. She quickly checked her menu to see if the log out button was present. She let out a sigh of relief after seeing the button, so she closed the menu.

"I wonder how sempai is doing." Then the idea hit her,the reason she was already so accustomed to flying already was because she had already flown before in Real Incubate Castle, but her sempai hadn't. She giggled at the thought of her precious sempai freaking out.

It was dark out already and the monsters set to appear around this time were starting to spawn at a steady pace along the valley.

"Which way should I go...where would sempai go?" She had trouble seeing in the dark, but she seemed to activate a skill as if by instinct. Moon cat was now able to see her surroundings clearly. so she looked around, to her left she could see an area with what looked like a village of some sort. In fact, the whole area seemed like it were for animals. To her right, she saw a forest but somewhere past that area was a big city with many lights.

"A city means bigger population right?" She talked to herself for absolutely no reason at all. She decided to go towards the city. A slime appeared before her.

"Exp!" She immediately wanted to get stronger and level up. She couldn't start out at a random level like in the other game, so that meant that this time, she would have to fight for a high level.

"Game on you Slimy grinding ingredient!" Moon Cat flew towards the slime at high speed thrusting her sword into it's face. It didn't really go as she expected, the slime was still alive and had only swallowed her sword as it was carried in the air still losing HP.

"EW EW EW GROSS!" She flung her sword around as large chunks of the slime fell onto the ground then shattering into pixels. For the center piece that still stayed attached to her sword, she stabbed the ground. The slime being compressed into the ground as well having its center piece destroyed, the slime's health slipped down to zero and shattered into pixels.

"Yes! My first kill" A notice appeared before her, listing how much yrd and what drops she received. The only thing missing was the exp.

"Maybe it's a glitch like the one from earlier..I'll ask sempai about it later. She then stood silently at a sudden realization.

"I completely forgot to send him a friend request!" Moon Cat rushed through her menu and typed in her sempai's handle name "Matobao" and sent him a friend request. A few seconds later, she received a notice informing her that her request had been accepted. Not wanting to just idly standby, she made her way to Swilvane.


	3. The green city, Swilvane

"Ahhhh!" Kirito's voice rang really loud.

"What are you doing!? Land next to Leafa!" Matobao, who was still riding Kirito's back, hid behind him a bit more in hopes of the possibility of using him as a human shield.

"You two never taught me how!" Kirito crashed into a tower then fell down with a bang.

"How many times am I gonna be crashing into stuff in this game..?" He muttered to himself as he rubbed his head.

"Why use me as a shield anyways!?" Kirito shouted at Matobao who had just gotten off his back. He pointed to his health bar, which had been in the red zone already.

"I still haven't recovered my HP, I was already low on HP when I met you guys. I would had died if I hadn't used you as a shield." The Salamander tried to carefully explain while trying not to attract much attention in this city. Although as if they hadn't already attracted enough attention just by being there. A Spriggan being out in the open in a foreign city was bad enough, but having a Salamander there too would surely cause a ruckus.

"Don't get so reviled up you two. I'll heal you both this instant" Leafa put both her hands together and performed a healing spell.

"_Heal_ _them_ _holy_ _water_, _and_ _ward_ _off_ _cold_ _death_." She fully restored Kirito's HP, but had only restored Matobao's HP to about half, so she recited the spell once again to heal them completely.

"Eh..Where was it you two were going again" Leafa nervously asked as she saw several other players glaring at them, mainly the Salamander.

"Your were gonna treat us to drinks weren't you?" Kirito confidently asked her with a smile.

"But first, you were gonna take me to dye my hair back to it's original color." This sounded more like a demand than a request. Matobao didn't really care what people thought of him anymore, but Mamori's previous comment was really getting to him with the added fact that he disliked his hair being the color red in the first place.

"Alright, Alright" She dragged them both to hair salon run by a female NPC. Upon arriving inside, Matobao quickly walked to the nearest empty seat. Kirito and Leafa both waited by the entrance.

"What can I do for you today?" A blonde NPC happily asked.

"Dye my hair brown." The salamander bluntly answered.

"Right away~" The NPC grabbed a bottle glowing with rainbow colors inside and poured a droplet onto Matobao"s messy head of hair. The single droplet turned his hair into a glowing red then faded into a neutral brown color.

"That would be 100 yrd please" She requested with the exact same smile she used when greeting him.

"Oh, right" He calmly clicked on the notice which said "pay" then walked back to where Kirito and Leafa had waited for him as the NPC thanked him for visiting. He had paid with some of the 500yrd he started out with.

"What an improvement you've made, Matobao." Leafa said a friendly tease to him who no longer looked like ketchup.

"Don't joke about that. Now for those drinks you promised us." She walked the both of them to a well known pub in the area. After they arrived, Kirito and Matobao took their seats while Leafa ordered the drinks.

"So, how lon-" Kirito had tried to start a conversation, but the Salamander sitting in front of him stopped him.

"Sorry to be rude or anything, but I have to reply to this message." Matobao received a message from Moon Cat. The message said: "Where are you sempai?" Matobao replied telling her the city name and what pub they were in.

"OK shoot, what were you saying before?" He awkwardly said in a apologetic tone.

"Right, so how long have you played the game? You liking it so far?" Kirito gave a smile awaiting a reply.

"I actually just started about an hour ago. The game seems nice, its my first time playing a VRMMORPG." Matobao said as he glanced at Leafa who was now returning with the drinks on a platter.

"Glad to hear that. Maybe I should take you hunting sometime." Matobao gladly accepted Kirito's offer. Leafa finally arrived with the drinks she promised them.

"OK, do you like the drinks?" Leafa gladly asked them. Matobao gave her a thumbs up as he drank.

"The drink is great, but can I ask you a favor?" The tone of Kirito's voice was serious now.

"Sure, what is it?" She took a big gulp of her drink before he could answer.

"Tell me about the World Tree.." All joking was cast aside at the sound of his question.

"Hmm..The World Tree is a giant tree as well as the grand quest of this game. There are rumors of that if you can manage to get to the top, the fairy king will grant you new wings with infinite flight time plus you'll be a new race called an ALf. The inside of the tree is swarmed with guardians who prevent every player from reaching the top. The quest has become much more difficult lately with the introduction of a new enemy. He appears after a player has gone halfway up the tree, and he has unique spells which hardly any player can get past on their own, but every player would lose anyways with or without him there. I think I read somewhere in "ALfheim news" that the new foe's name was "Megane Danshi"." At the sound of the name of Megane, Matobao coughed.

"Megane..Danshi..." He repeated his same silently in shock.

Megane Danshi was a player in Real Incubate Castle. At the very beginning of the game, he slaughtered many players and so on. He was believed to had been killed off by Motoba at the very top of the castle.

"Are you alright?" Kirito asked with concern. He could tell that Matobao knew who this was, but Kirito decided not to bring it up yet. The Salamander nodded to his question.

"Anyways, Leafa, can you tell me the quickest route to the World Tree?" Leafa had already taken interest in Kirito and offered him something better.

"How about I take you there instead?" She suggested as if he really had no other choice but to listen to her.

"That's alright Leafa, you don't have to do that." He didn't wanna burden her by having her do that for him.

"No, I'm taking you there starting tomorrow. We can meet up around 3:00PM and start our trip there."

"Do you mind if I come along too.." Matobao now had a new goal to accomplish; Finding Megane Danshi.

"Sure" Leafa and Kirito both turned towards him as they said this.

A girl burst through the door, she wore bright colored clothes as if she were a purple Sylph (in aspect of her clothes of course). Her light skin looked smooth. She was certainly one who stood out even amongst other Spriggan who typically wore black at all times. Here hair color was the same as it was before she entered the game (purple). She had earned lots of yrd killing random monsters on her way to Swilvane.

"Sempai!" Moon Cat ran to Matobao then tackle hugged him.

"Ah, Kuro- I mean Moon Cat, your finally here." Matobao said as he struggled. Leafa giggled at Matobao's face as he tried to escape his kohai's grip. Kirito gave a smile and greeted the new member of the conversation.

"Hello Moon Cat, I see your a friend of Matobao here." He offered them both his hands to pull them up. They both accept and are pulled up although Moon Cat still held onto Matobao.

"Hello~! I'm Moon Cat of the Spriggan race. Nice to me to meet you both." Her introduction was a very simple one.

"Oh Moon Cat, you're finally here. You missed Matobao's ketchup colored hair." Mamori flew out of Matobao's front shirt pocket and sat on Moon Cat's shoulder.

"Ah Mamori, your so tiny~! So cute!" She hugged Mamori in amazement while at the same time making sure not to crush her.

"I'll be going to sleep now, I'll see you all tomorrow at 3:00PM. Don't forget it' OK?" Leafa scrolled through her menu and clicked the log out button, fading away with a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll get going to sleep too and maybe eat a sandwich before that. See you guys tomorrow then." Kirito and Yui waved goodbye as he scrolled through his menu and clicked the logout button.

"Alright Kurotsuki, we should logout too." There was no need to keep calling each other by their handle names. The pub was empty, so there was no chance anyone would know there names. The NPCs don't give out that kind of info too.

"But I just got here" Moon Cat complained even though agreed with Matobao's decision.

"C'mon there's something I wanna ask the old man about anyways." Both him and Moon Cat scrolled through their menus and clicked the logout button. Matobao, Moon Cat, and Mamori faded away.

* * *

Kazuto opened his eyes and removed his nervegear. He sat up on his bed and smiled at the ceiling.

"What a odd bunch." He stood up and walks to the kitchen with the strong desire for a sandwich. He turned on the television as he took out ingredients needed for the sandwich.

"Matobao.." He had certainly heard a similar name before, he and Matobao clearly knew the name Megane Danshi too. Megane was a name he used to see all the time on the top scoreboards of online games. Usually with abnormal scores that most professional players couldn't achieve. What was his connection to Matobao?

"I shouldn't think about this too much..I need to focus on rescuing Asuna." Kazuto put away the ingredients and ate his sandwich quietly while he listened to the T.V instead of watching it.

After Kazuto finished his sandwich, turned off the T.V, and washed the dishes, he went to bed and closed his eyes ready to sleep under blanket. Kazuto muttered one last word before falling asleep.

"Asuna"

* * *

Motoba and Kurotsuki woke up and removed their nervegears. Mamori had appeared back inside the tablet. Hiiragi was asleep next to Motoba, he grabbed the tablet and put it next to her.

"Wasn't that fun, sempai~?" Kurotsuki whispered to him with a cheerful voice. Her boredom was finally gone.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it" Motoba smiled back at her. It had been a long time since he talked to strangers or even made new friends. He pulled out his smart phone and started texting the "old man" AKA Kinugasa.

Kinugasa was also a player he had met in Real Incubate Castle. Although he was their enemy at first, he soon really came through for them at the end. After the death game, he found them a nice hideout for Motoba and his crew to hide from the government while he rescued some other survivors and looked into a way to try clearing their names as innocent in the eyes of the government.

Motoba sent him a message regarding the possibility of Megane having migrated into another game. Having sent the message, he noticed that he had a message from Kinugasa already. The message said "Hey, how're you all doing? The government sealed off all entrances and exits to Real Incubate Castle in order to question every survivor they find. This means I can't continue going there. They seem to be exploring the lower floors of the castle first in order to find the players who had been there longer. Don't worry, they're in good hands. Since then I started investigating the reason on why the remaining 300 players from SAO haven't awoken yet. Have you played ALfheim Online yet? There's a possibility of them being somewhere in the server. So what I'm asking of you is to get the game if you haven't already and keep an eye out for any unusual players that might be from SAO. I'll be investigating the corporation which manages the server in the meantime. P.S sorry for the long message.

"Got it, old man" He put away his smartphone and petted Kurotsuki's head to calm her down.

"Let's get some sleep" He smiled at her which made her blush. She then leaned in to kiss him, but he immediately laid on the ground ready to go to sleep. Kurotsuki pouted as she laid next to him. She had been wanting a romantic kiss from Motoba like the one they had at the very top of Real Incubate Castle. The two then went to sleep.


	4. Identities

(2:40)

Matobao and Moon Cat both logged in 20 minutes early. Their reason was simple, Matobao had told Moon Cat about his betrayal of the Salamanders and how he had left his sword behind. He didn't care much due to it being a beginners sword, thus it not having any good stats. Moon Cat made a big deal out of it and forced him to log on early to go shopping.

"We have to be back in twenty minutes or else we could be left behind." The two went to the nearest shop. Moon Cat was ready to pay for everything her sempai would want, clearly she had probably killed lots of monsters. She bought him a "**Crimson** **Jacket**", "**Saint's** **Blade**" and a few MP potions with what was left of he Yrd.

"Guu...you completely cleared me out." She looked at him with a teary face as he equipped his new items.

"You brought this on yourself." He smirked before looking at her. He looked at his menu to check the time.

"..3:10!" Upon saying those words he grabbed Moon Cat's arm and dragged her over to the pub where they had agreed to meet. They burst through the door but saw that the pub was empty.

"Damn!" He dragged her back to the shops, but was greeted by Kirito along the way.

"I thought you had abandoned us." He was trying to calm down now.

"Not at all, Leafa just had me buy new items while we waited for you two." Kirito showed them his new "Black Iron Great Sword" and his new "**Phantom's** **Coat**".

"Don't forget about me~" Mamori peeked out then raised her hand as she said this.

"We wouldn't forget you, or you Yui" Leafa poked Kirito's shirt pocket.

"Daddy.." Yui was still sleeping.

"So are we all ready then?" Moon Cat tilted her head.

Everyone nodded their heads. They walked to the Tower of Wind, at the front of the elevator Leafa saw Sigurd hiding near the corner of a shop. She pushed everyone inside the elevator, in hope that he wouldn't see them. While riding the elevator, Leafa sent him a message saying that she'll be leaving the Sylph territory for awhile. When they arrived to the top of the tower she got a reply from Sigurd telling her not to come back, calling her a traitor and a renegade for leaving the territory with a Spriggan and Salamander. Leafa closed her menu and turned to her party.

"We'll go much farther if we start flying from here." She was in awe of the view when she faced it. Recon came up the elevator and shouted Leafa's name.

"Wait! I wanna go with you..Well I have to do something first, so I won't be able to join you." He looked at the Spriggan and then the Salamander back to back.

"Why are you traveling with a Salamander!?" He yelled in complete confusion.

"oh, I'd like you to meet my new friends. This is Kirito, Yui, Matobao, Moon Cat, and Mamori. Kirito and Matobao both saved me from the Salamanders that attacked us. Sorry they couldn't make it to you in time. The last sentence was meant for teasing.

"hmm..If that's the case, please take care of Leafa in my absence." He begged them even though he didn't have to .

"Don't worry, We'll take care of her." Kirito reassured recon before they all flew away.

"Isn't this fun sempai~" Moon Cat spun in the air as they went further above a nearby forest.

"Yeah it really is. Although, you had a huge headstart." Kirito looked to Matobao as they watched Moon Cat doing tricks.

"I thought this was both of your first times playing a VRMMORPG". What'd you mean by "a huge headstart"?" Kirito had already been suspicious of the two for awhile now, he needed to find out who they were exactly or else they could end up betraying Kirito and Leafa later on.

"Eh, Right! Moon Cat used to do air gliding and sometimes even sky diving." Matobao was an awful liar when it came to Moon Cat. Kirito knew this was a lie, so he planned to question Matobao when Leafa wasn't around. Moon Cat tried to help him out by adding to the lie.

"Mhm, you could've joined in too, but you were too scared back then." She just made things worse for themselves by saying that. He was currently flying, which meant that he would be more experienced at flying if he had gotten over his fear between then and before they entered the game.

Leafa suddenly flew down to kill some weak monsters. The next town had some items that she read about in a catalog.

"C'mon everyone join in." The three did as she said, stabbing, killing, and slashing. The whole time, Kirito was keeping an eye on the other Spriggan and Salamanders.

"Looks like we got all of them." Kirito gladly said hoping to finally keep going towards their destination again.

"We should stop in that area." Leafa flew to a spot where they could rest their wings.

"So many stops." Kirito complained as he and the others went along.

"Hey, it would be dangerous to logout in the nearby tunnel. So we should do a quick logout here one at a time to protect each other's bodies."

"Wouldn't need to if we just wait until we get there." Kirito pouted which was sort of out of character for someone like him. It was fortunate too, he now had a chance to question the two as Leafa was temporarily logged out.

"Watch my body alright Yui" She joked around before logging out. Everyone else sat down onto the ground and looked at each other.

"Tell me the truth, who are you guys?" Kirito asked in a serious tone.

"what're you talking about?" Matobao was starting to get nervous.

"I know you know about Megane Danshi, and I know I've seen you two before. Why not just tell me who you are now before things get rough." He wouldn't risk being betrayed by them, he was sure he saw their faces somewhere on the news.

"Well who wouldn't know about Megane, his name is at the top scoreboards right?" Matobao tried to pass it off as if he had only heard about the guy.

"Yes, he is..Have you heard of the game "Real Incubate Castle"..?" The Salamander and the Spriggan were shocked to hear the name of that game from Kirito.

"Megane had his own blog, his last post mentioned something about attending a live game with that name..The police found his body in the rubble near the first floor of the castle."

"Sempai..we should tell him.." Moon Cat whispered into Matobao's ear.

"The news still talks about the suspects of the death game that was held there. Two of the suspects looked a lot like you two. You put all of those people in danger!" Kirito was starting to shout at them.

"SCREW YOU! IT WAS MEGANE WHO MASSACRED ALL OF THOSE PLAYERS AT THE VERY BEGINNING OF THE GAME! HE NEARLY KILLED KUROTSUKI AND I! The only good he did in that game was murder the game administers, the real ones who were behind all of that..I-If I hadn't done what I did, he would've killed everyone on the final floor. I ended that game once and for all..The government accused us of being the ones behind it as they tried covering up the incident." Matobao revealed the truth to Kirito what happened at the castle during the time he was there.

"Please..Don't tell anyone who we really are. What my sempai is saying is the truth." Moon Cat started to tear up as Mamori squeezed out of the shirt pocket.

"I used to have a real body, I died in that game. The purpose of the game was to scan everyone into data. We don't even know what would had happened to the winner of the game if it had proceeded as they planned.."

"Daddy..They're telling the truth.." Yui recognized the sorrow they expressed.

"I'm sorry" Kirito stood up and bowed towards them for the way he jumped to conclusions.

"I won't tell anyone your true identities, Motoba." He sat back down in silence.

"Thanks" The three of them thanked him.

Leafa finally logged back in, so now Kirito logged out. After he came back, the Salamander and Spriggan then logged out. When they came back, the three greeted them again. Now ready, they made their way to the Legrue Corridor.


	5. Magic Enforce

"Here you go." Kirito shared his night vision spell with his party. The party was making good progress and were close to the mining city. Leafa had been talking to Kirito about how Spriggan spells weren't that useful for combat. She made him read a manual on the available spells he could use. Kurotsuki wasn't too happy to hear that Spriggans didn't have many useful spells for combat, which was something she had wanted to get better at. Matobao was getting fed up on all of the talk on spells and how you need to pronounce it correctly or else an explosion would occur.

"I wish this game had the same system as the other one.." He pouted, he preferred the other system which instead of saying a certain phrase for a certain spell, all they needed was the determination and a meaningful phrase which only they could relate to. The game also restricted you on only using a certain attribute of spell. Matobao's was removing one's stress and healing one's wounds, although that was the common use of his spells, not the way he used them to fight.

"What game are you talking about" Leafa turned back, now walking backwards.

"Just a game we used to play on the PlayStation" Moon Cat replied for Matobao.

"Daddy, I sense 15 players nearby!" Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket as she informed them.

"C'mon!" Leafa gathered everyone in a small area to the side and cast a spell.

"_Wrap_ _us_ _in_ _opaque_ _green_ _air_." After the chant, a giant slab of rock blocked them from the original path. They could see through the rock sort of like a 1 way mirror only the people on the other side wouldn't be able to see their reflection.

This was no help at all, a tracer in the form of a bat had been following them the entire time.

"They know where we are!" Leafa ran from cover and destroyed the bat.

"Everyone, run to the city as fast as you can!" They did as she had ordered them to. They ran and ran coming across a long bridge that led to the city.

"Almost there." Thought Leafa, but right before they could enter, a giant wall of rock appeared before them. Leafa and everyone else turned to the other side of the bridge and saw the 15 Salamanders, 3 of which were from Matobao's old party: The head of the party, the former newbie, and Pileos.

"Leafa, I know your a good fighter and all, but let me go ahead while you heal me OK." He took a few steps forwards. Kirito slowly took out his sword as he started to run to begin his assault.

"What the" One of the Salamanders from the shield group was taken by surprise as Kirito slowly pried open their defenses to take out the mages who stood in the back.

"_Scorch_ _the_ _land_, _Bring_ _forth_ _destruction_, _Wrath_ _of_ _the_ _sun_ _god_!" Pileos was the first to use a spell on Kirito while the other mages cast a weaker fire spell.

"Gaahhh!" Kirito was blown away, but caught by Moon Cat as his HP was about 75% depleted.

"Kirito, hold on! I'll heal you!" Leafa prepared to use a major healing spell on Kirito, but the mages simultaneously prepared another fireball spell with Pileos casting his advanced flame spell.

"Sempai, I'll go next. Kirito, you cast that spell you and Leafa were talking about earlier." Moon Cat gave them a confident smile.

"Actually that won't be necessary." Matobao stood in front of them as the fire spells came flying towards them. He closed his eyes.

"_Connect_.." An error notice appeared above his right wrist.

"_Blessing_ _of_ _the_ _Saint_!" The error notice disappeared and and new notice which said "**rending**" then "**connected**". On his wrist appeared a red bracelet which looked exactly like the one he received in incubate castle.

After Matobao's chant, a crimson circlet with a second layer that had four points from each side appeared and was used as a shield against the fire spells. The flames spread around them as Leafa used her spell to heal Kirito and Kirito used a transformation spell.

"_Heal_ _him_ _holy_ _water_, _and_ _ward_ _off_ _cold_ _death_." She fully healed him.

"_Frighten_ _them_ _away_ _deep_, _cold_ _eyes_ _of_ _the_ _night_.." He transformed into a giant monster. This monster a resembled Gleam-eyes, a monster he defeated from SAO.

"Kirito!" Matobao shouted, Kirito knew what to do. He grabbed Matobao and launched him towards the group of mages.

Matobao converted the shield into a cover for his arm to turn his defensive shield into an offensive one. Although the crash lowered his HP somewhat, it was worth it due to the 5 instant kills he made.

The Gleam-eyes monster ran to the shield group and slashed them away, stomped them to the ground, and even at one of them before they all became flames.

Kirito had killed off most of them. They left one alive to gather info. Several notices that said "**Error**" appeared above Matobao's bracelet before the notices disappeared and his bracelet burst into pixels.

"I guess it was only temporary." He looked down at his wrist.

"That was so Maji-panee how you both did those spells! How did you get your magic back, sempai!?" She looked at them in amazement as they all walked back to the entrance of the city, the wall had crumbled as soon as the caster was killed. Leafa was scrolling through her menu and saw that Recon had logged out, so she decided to log out for a bit when they reached the city.

"I'll be right back" Leafa logged out.

"I don't know how I connected, all I did was try to connect to my bracelet then tried using an old spell of mine." Kurotsuki was so happy to know that she might be able to use her old spells as well.

"So you had that sort of ability in "Real Incubate Castle" huh? Kirito sat on a bench as he waited for Leafa to get back.

"Yeah, I was a healing type..Well a special kind." Matobao was sort of happy to be talking with someone new about this kind of stuff. Talking with his guild would bring back the horrific memories from the castle.

Leafa logged back in and announced to them that the Salamanders are planning on going to the peace treaty conference to kill the current Sylph lord. So they all had to rush to the area where the meeting will take place, she led the way for a few seconds before Kirito took the lead at great speed. He was excited to finally be getting back on track to the World Tree.


	6. Deathmatch

The party started to fly after exiting the tunnel. They could now see the world tree in the distance, but they had something else to do first.

"Where's the conference going to take place?" Kirito looked around.

"That rocky area near the cliff over there" Leafa pointed to where she had said. They all increased their speed to make it in time.

"I sense over 50 players a heading this way." Yui stayed in Kirito's pocket because she didn't want to fall out and be accidentally left behind. They still hadn't made it there, but they could already see the conference taking place.

"The salamanders are coming! Get away from here now!" Kirito landed first and alerted them of the situation. The Salamanders were already in plain view coming at a great pace.

"Kirito, it's better if you 3 go to the World tree on your own. I'll stay and try to get the 2 race lords back to a safe area." Kirito heard Leafa perfectly' but he still took out his giant sword and flew into the the crowd of Salamanders.

"Running isn't really my style."Kirito intercepted the attacks of two Salamanders at once.

"Stop!" Several others attacked him, but Kirito blocked those attacks and managed to deal several not fatal attacks on a few other Salamanders.

"Halt men!" A strong voice came from the center of the group as he slowly flew in front of Kirito.

"That's Eugene." Leafa said to her self. Eugene was the military general of the Salamander race and one of the strongest players in ALO.

"Who?" Moon Cat asked Leafa. After her explanation, they felt as if they should back him up.

"That was quite brave of you to charge in and take on my army like that." He praised Kirito for what he did.

"I came as a moderator for the Spriggan-Undine alliance, if you try to attack the 2 lords down there, you'll make an enemy of all 4 races." This was Kirito's bluff as he tried to make him and his army go away peacefully.

"Is that so..If you are who you say you are, then surely you must be a strong player. How about a deal, if you win against me in a fight to the death, I'll believe you and go away with my army, but if you lose then you'll just be the first one of the massacre." Eugene was extremely certain of his victory against a mere Spriggan, one of the worst races in ALO.

"Alright, I'll take you on." With the end of his sentence, the battle begun.

Their swords clashed several time at great speed in the air. Both weapons were roughly equal in terms of power. Eugene's sword "Demonic sword Gram" had something special.

"I've got you!" Eugene yelled as he swung his sword, but Kirito was much faster than him and managed to block the attack. The "demonic sword gram" had a unique ability which was to go through anything used to block his attack.

Kirito was blown away into a cliff which now looked like as if an explosion had occurred there.

"I need to gain some distance." Kirito's HP had depleted by 50%. He flew towards Eugene at super-sonic speed, saying something quietly before their swords clashed.

"Obscure all vision, gather dark clouds." The millisecond the two swords clashed, an enormous cloud of smoke appeared and spread into the area.

Moon Cat used her night vision spell to see through the smoke. She could see Kirito coming towards them.

"Leafa, raise your katana." Leafa didin't know why she was being told to do this by Moon Cat, but she just did as she was told. The moment she rose her katana, she felt it fly out of her hands and looked around trying to find it. Eugene swung his sword around to get rid of the smoke. Moon Cat threw her own sword towards Eugene. When he finally got his visibility back, a sword had gone through his chest. Upon realizing this, Kirito was already about to strick with two swords.

"HRRAAAA!" Kirito yelled as he slashed Eugene several times and ended his assault. by cutting the Salamander into thee pieces at once before Eugene exploded, leaving behind a little red flame behind.

Everyone looked in awe at Kirito. His party and the group of players that along with the 2 lords, cheered for him as he flew down to the cliff.

Kirito asked Sakuya if she could revive Eugene. She accepted, but wondered why as she performed the needed spell for resurrection. He had gained the respect of Eugene and his army. They left the conference area after a brief talk.

The party now informed Sakuya or the treason that Sigurd had made. Sakuya talked to Sigurd through a magic mirror and banished him from Sylph territory.

The 2 lords told them about how their alliance was to assist each other up the world tree. Kirito donated them plenty of yrd. and asked them to please hurry with their preparations so they could assist him up the tree.

After the agreement the party flew to the world tree.


	7. Alne

Upon arriving in the city of Alone, a voice was heard all over ALfheim. The voice said that there would be server maintenance for a few hours and that all players should log out 10 minutes before they start. The voice was from the Game Master AKA the admin of the game.

"So, I'm guessing we should find an inn now huh..Probably one that doesn't cost much." Kirito was completely out of money since he had given it all to Sakuya.

"Oh? When did you become such a cheapskate~?" Leafa put her hands on her hips as she teased Kirito.

"Life happens sometimes." Kirito walked ahead of them as he looked around for a cheap inn which everyone except him, Yui, and Mamori would have to chip in to rent a room.

After finding an inn, they all shared a room and logged out. In real life it was already early in the morning.

* * *

(7:00A.M)

Kirito was doing housework as Suguha just woke up and walked into the kitchen. She was drowsy as she ate her breakfast. Kirito was already putting his jacket on as he prepared to go visit Asuna at the hospital. Suguha asked him if she could come along, Kirito gladly welcomed her to come.

They both rode the bus waiting to arrive at the next stop. The to of them talked about several subjects: School, kendo, and the internet.

They walked the rest of the way after arriving at the stop. Once they reached the room of Asuna Yuki, Kirito simply sat beside her and held her hand while talking to her as if she were already awake. Suguha tended to the flowers that were left there by a few previous visitors. The two talked about Asuna and what had happened in SAO until they left the hospital. After getting back home, they did whatever was left for them to do at home and then waited in their own rooms until the server maintenance was over. They logged in immediately afterwards.

* * *

(7:00)

The two of them woke up and saw some breakfast beside them. Motoba took his breakfast out of the room and ate it while he looked out the window. Kurotsuki ate her breakfast in the room she awoke in. Yatsunagi Ai came in the hideout as he held several different boxes and put them in his room.

Yatsunagi Ai was an online friend of Kurotsuki and had agreed to meet in Real Incubate Castle. Although he seemed sketchy at first, he joined them halfway through the game.

Motoba and Kurotsuki discussed whether they should invite Kirito and Leafa into their guild, the "Warriors of Purgatory". After coming to an agreement they wandered around, talked to other guild members, and went to exercise in their rooms since they couldn't really do much outside.

After they did whatever they wanted, they waited for ALfheim's main site to make an announcement informing all players that maintenance was over. Everyone who normally hid there with them was gone, they could of been in their own rooms. They looked around even though server maintenance had ended and looked everywhere except for their friends rooms which would be the likely place for them to be. After looking for a bit, they both logged in.

* * *

After logging in, they saw Kirito and Leafa, who sort of looked like she had been crying recently. After greeting each other, they left the inn and went further into the city of Alne. Once they reached the city center, Yui popped out of Kirito's pocket and informed him that Asuna was up above them nearby. Upon hearing this, Kirito flew as fast as he could to where Yui directed him.

"What?" he crashed into some kind of forcefield that kept him from flying any higher up the tree. He punched the wall above him repeatedly, but nothing happened. Yui flew out of his pocket and placed her hands on the wall as she desperately shouted for her "mommy". The rest of the party finally caught up tried stopping him from bashing the barrier. Once he finally calmed down a bit, a card flew down and Kirito caught it. Yui checked the card and informed them that it was an admin card.

Seeing as Kirito had no choice, but to take the grand quest in the world tree, he flew to the bottom of the tree where the gate was after he thanked everyone for helping him get there. He reached the gate and accepted the quest as the others followed.

The gate slowly opened. Kirito was about to enter the world tree alone where the new foe Megane Danshi awaited for a challenger to surpass him.


	8. The World Tree

Once the gate open enough for Kirito to pass through, he went in at top speed. The guardians appeared from the sides of the tree.

"I'll find you, Asuna!" Kirito flew directly up until the guardians intercepted him.

"Get out of my way!" He stabbed the first guardian and rebounded off of him to deal several quick punches to the other one before going back to the other one to retrieve his sword. The guardians exploded after their HP ran down to 0℅.

"Is that all?" He knew there was way more to this quest, but he expected the guardians to be stronger, not that he didn't mind. The number of guardians was increasing rapidly. Kirito was still running berserk as he easily killed most of them with hardly any damage dealt to himself.

"Halfway up the tree, a new foe with the name of Megane Danshi would appear." He remembered Leafa's words right before he made it halfway.

A blue light appeared, the same kind of that that appears when a player has logged in or when a monster has spawned, but this light was brighter.

* * *

(A few months earlier)

A helicopter landed near the top of the castle. A man came out and transferred some data from a dead body into an SD card. The man kicked the body off the top of the castle and went back into the helicopter. Sugou smiled as he now had a new line of defense to use in the world tree.

* * *

(back to the present)

"Oh, another challenger..I commend you for coming here on your own." Megane complimented Kirito right before he pulled out his dual-wield pistols. The large light disappeared.

"Megane!" Kirito now remembered what Matobao had told him about all of the things he saw Megane do in Real Incubate Castle.

"_Heaven's_ _Punishment_." Megane aimed a pistol at Kirito and pulled the trigger after saying the trigger words, but no bullets came out from the pistol, but rather giant shards coming from behind Megane and directly went to Kirito.

"What the!" Kirito tried blocking a great deal of them with his huge sword, but he had to take a few hits to repel the guardians. Kirito's HP went down to 75%. The guardians then swarmed Kirito all at once.

"I..will get to Asuna no matter what!" His MP rapidly went down to 50% as he used a stronger version of the transformation spell to turn into the gleam-eyes like monster with a giant sword.

Kirito destroyed the guardians that surrounded him with just a few swings from the sword. He leaped off of them and jumped from wall to wall since he couldn't fly in that form.

"Magnificent! Its been awhile since a player has gone beyond my expectations!" Megane was insane, he lost his sanity after his battle with Moon Cat inside the castle. Kirito was homing in on him, so he cast a spell to cover his arm with many shards, enough to resemble a giant sword.

"Graaaaaahh!" Kirito let out a roar that echoed throughout the tree as he swung his sword upon Megane, who was ready to counterattack.

"_Pulse_ _shot_!" As the two clashed, a light appeared right before the impact blew Megane down to the bottom of the tree. The shot he made had blown Kirito's arm off. Megane's HP went down to 50% of his first bar of health out of 3. Megane had been brought into the game as a boss level enemy, of course his personality could had been altered to fit a regular enemy, his personality was kept since it was the source that has him bring out his true power.

"Nows my chance!" Kirito thought to himself as he turned back into his regular form in order to fly the rest of the way up. His HP was slowly depleting since his clash with Megane had cost him his left arm.

"Need to get there in time!" Kirito reached his hand out towards the gate that was at the very top. Kirito could only think of his time with Asuna in SAO, but his hand had been shot with an arrow of light by the archers down below. In that instant, he had been pierced several times by the swords of the guardians.

"Just..a little further.." Kirito's HP had gone down to 0%, he became engulfed in dark flames and a respawn timer of 600 seconds appeared. The dark flame slowly floated down to the bottom of the tree.

"That was the kind of player I would had liked in my world." Megane talked to himself before looking his hand. Megane should had disappeared by now since the player that opposed him had now died, unless there was someone else there.

"Megane!" Matobao yelled at Megane right before punching him the same way he ended Megane's life in the castle.

"Kirito!" Leafa flew to the dark flame and embraced the flame against her chest before flying back down as she tried avoiding the guardians.

"Why are you here Megane!?" Matobao asked while ready to go give him another punch.

"Why I'd like to know that myself as well, Matobao. I can say though, that it was likely someone high up in this game." Leafa was still being targeted by the guardians. They threw swords and shot arrows at her, a few of which actually got her back.

"AH!" She still held onto the flame as she made her way out of the world tree. Seeing as how she escaped, Matobao left as well while he shielded himself from the projectiles as he made his way out.

Leafa revived Kirito using an item from her inventory.

"Thanks Leafa, and you too Matobao." Kirito thanked them as he walked towards the gate again. Kurotsuki was told to wait by the gate for them, which is why she didn't join them inside. Leafa grabbed Kirito's arm and asked him why he was so obsessed with making it to the top of the world tree. Kirito only said one word.

"Asuna.." At the sound of her name, Leafa took a step back in shock.

"..K-Kazuto..?" Everyone turned towards him.

"Kazuto?.."The" Kazuto?" Matobao was surprised but happy to hear that Kirito was actually Kazuto.

"What...Sugu?" Kirito was surprised that Leafa was his cousin Suguha.

"Why..Its not fair.." Leafa immediately went to the logout button in her menu and logged out from the game.

"Sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said to Matobao and Moon Cat before he logged out himself.


	9. War

It had been a few minutes since Kirito logged out. Matobao and Moon Cat sat in front of the gate waiting for Kirito. A light appeared, which was Kirito now logging back in. He informed them that he was gonna be at the northern entrance of Alone. He flew off into the distance as Leafa now logged in.

"Leafa!" Recon just arrived about the same time as she did. The two talked about stuff then Leafa flew off to where Kirito went.

* * *

(About 10 minutes later)

The two of them now returned with smiles on their faces. After a brief talk of motivation. They all entered the world tree together.

"Everyone get behind me as soon as Megane appears." Matobao announced. Before they were actually inside the tree, Matobao got a guild request. He accepted then was appointed leader, he then sent guild requests to everyone beside him. Being in a guild would increase everyone's stats a bit.

"Warriors of Purgatory"? Since when were you in a guild?" Kirito asked him right before they made their first step inside. Everyone accepted the request.

"Just started a few seconds ago." Matobao replied before flying to the guardians. The group separated and slowly made their way up the tree. The number of guardians this time was way more than their first try. When they made it about halfway, Matobao flew ahead of everyone and connected to his bracelet. Megane appeared once again and used "_Heavens_ _Punishment_" upon seeing everyone. Matobao shielded everyone from the giant shards that came down upon them. The problem with that was that the guardians were now piling up against his giant red shield, they'd swarm them all once the shield were retracted. Recon saw no choice and used his "_Sacrifice_" spell to get rid of the guardians swarming the shield after Matobao retracted it.

"Rahh!" Many words of power surrounded him as he proceeded into the swarm and exploding.

Several lights appeared at the bottom of the tree, they were the original "Warriors of Purgatory". Normally, players shouldn't be able to teleport to places like that, but Kinugasa had logged in as a higher up and teleported everyone there. Surely, the head admin would notice soon enough, so Kinugasa immediately went back to the hideout.

Everyone connected to their bracelets and unleased the power they received at Real Incubate Castle. Moon Cat's was one of the strongest in that game, but she can't have infinite MP like last time. She shot shadows everywhere and blocked the spawn areas of the guardians. The ones that were currently around were still a problem through.

Many Sylphs and Cait Sith appeared and joined them on their battle up the tree.

Leafa tossed her sword to Kirito and everyone had an all out war with the guardians. Kirito used a special spell to burst through the guardians while Matobao followed.

"Have fun." Megane said to them as they flew right past him. He didn't care if they made it past him, he just wanted a rematch with Moon Cat.

They reached the top of the tree and talked a bit about how it was supposed to not open at all. Yui accessed the card key and granted them access past the gate and Mamori prepared her teleport magic from her bracelet to get each other to the other side.

* * *

"Now that they're gone..I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY REMATCH, MOON CAT!" Megane readied an attack.

"_Soldiering_ _Warriors_ _that_ _made_ _it_ _past_ _the_ _nonexistent_ _axis_, _down_ _to_ _Earth_ _and_ _into_ _the_ _inferno_, _through_ _the_ _oblivion_, _FALLEN_ _ANGELS_ _OF_ _HELL_!" He created many glowing angels that had a radiating dark aurora to them.

"_Menacing_ shadows _drenched_ _in_ _blood_, _cast_ _the_ _contract_ _fitting_ _of_ _my_ _warriors_, _follow_ _the_ _impression_ _of_ _your_ _dark_ _queen_!" Moon Cat's shadows attached to every other player there and became their armor and enhanced their weapons. This was the strongest buff she could cast with her magic.

All the players attacked the boss and angels, the winner of the battle was clear. Moon Cat had won the battle along with Leafa by her side. Megane burst into pixels, never to respawn again. He was just data taken from his real body, if he were to die once in the game, his data would be forever deleted.

* * *

"Yui, Mamori?" Kirito was confused why they were back to their original forms, but he just let Yui clear the path to where Asuna was until they made it outside, where Mamori used her magic to teleport them to the Cage where Asuna was being held. Kirito ran up to her and hugged her and they were finally reunited.


	10. Saint's Spell

"Asuna.." Kirito ran up to Asuna, the girl he had been trying to save. The two hugged teacher while Yui squeezed her way into the hug.

Matobao felt awkward just standing there as they all hugged each other, while Mamori was gazing at their reunion.

The room went dark, Yui and Mamori disappeared. Several chains came from the dark sky and were wrapped around Asuna's limbs. The gravity suddenly got really heavy. Kirito and Matobao had trouble trying to stay up. Only the ground was glowing.

"So you actually did come Kirito." A man appeared from the center of the room, he wore mostly green and a golden crown. This man was Sugou, the game administrator.

"Like that? It's a new spell were planning on introducing in the next update." The maniac laughed right before kicking Kirito.

"S..Sugou!" Kirito struggled to stand up again, Matobao could barely move his hands at all.

"Isn't it wonderful, Asuna!? You and I can finally be together..we even have an audience.." Sugou turned towards Kirito.

"I must thank you, Kirito. You ended the game early, so that means I didn't have to wait as long for my 300 test subjects." He grabbed Kirito's hair and hit his face with his knee.

"You were the one that kept all of those players captive as test subjects!? Seeing as how you have access to stuff like this, I'm guessing that you're the game admin. Did you put Megane Danshi into this game?" Matobao was catching on.

"Oh? Were you from the game too? I guess that would make you the criminal, Motoba. What a find, if I look into the files, maybe I can find your location." Kirito was still struggling, his friend and the person he cares most about were in trouble. Sugou glanced over to Kirito. He went and took Kirito's sword and stabbed him. Matobao and Asuna were in shock that Kirito was going to disappear after everything he went through.

"_Connect_.." An error notice appeared over Matobao's right wrist. Everyone in the room looked over to him. Matobao's MP was already as low as it can go.

"What are you, a hacker?" Sugou walked over to him.

"_By_ _this_ _darkness_, _Gather_ _these_ _souls_, _And_ _change_ _into_ _hope_! _Break_ _down_ _the_ _darkness_, _And_ _purify_ _into_ _it_ _light_!" The error notice disappeared and his bracelet appeared. He regained the strength to stand up once more. Kirito's HP steadily lowered as it almost hit 0%. Matobao gathered MP from every player in the game as well as the ones from SAO. He was preparing his strongest spell from Real Incubate Castle. He was going to cast the spell on the game itself.

"_ULTRA_ _REGENERATIVE_ _DARK_ _MAGIC_!" The crimson circlet appeared over the world tree, and could be seen from all of ALfheim. Red sparks surrounded the room as it was completely engulfed by a bright light. This spell overrode the game and forcefully logged out every player logged in and the 300 players from SAO. The players inside the room Sugou created, were still logged in though. His spell had freed Asuna from the chains that bound her, and completely healed Kirito, plus it had cancelled the gravity spell.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Kirito." Matobao smiled to Kirito before bursting into a scarlet flame that immediately burns out as the room went all white. Kirito opened his eyes and saw a dark room, Kayaba appeared from above and gave him the world seed. In addition, Kirito was granted admin privileges before he returned to the previous room.

"What the hell happened?" Sugou looked around in anger.

"It looks like your not the admin anymore. Serves you right, a corrupt admin never makes fair decisions." Kirito said this as he raised the pain level to Max.

He took hold of his giant sword and slashed him into several pieces with the last one being him impaling Sugou's eye. Sugou burst into pixels and was forcefully logged out.

Kirito went over to Asuna and hugged her before he logged her and himself out of ALfheim Online.


	11. Resolution

Kirito logged out of SAO and ran to his bike to ride all the way to the hospital Asuna was at. Upon arriving at the parking lot, Sugou attempted to murder Kirito with a knife. His attempt failed, only managing to cut Kirito's cheek a bit. Sugou tried again, but Kirito intercepted the attack and managed to take Sugou's knife away and punch him in the face into the window of the car beside them. Sugou was bleeding from the several cuts on his face, but he was already injured due to the pain from ALfheim he received earlier. Kirito held the knife against Sugou's throat as he tried to decide whether he should kill him or not.

"Don't do it.." Motoba came from the shadows and walked to Kirito.

"This guy doesn't deserve to live anymore! Why shouldn't I kill him!?" Kirito couldn't forgive Sugou for what he tried to do to Asuna and for trying to t rid of their happiness.

"If you kill him, you and Asuna won't be able to have the peace you both wanted. Best you let the police handle this. Now go, I'll take care of this guy and leave him with the police when they arrest him. Afterwards, I'll run like hell back to the hideout." Kirito thanked him and left Sugou with him. On his way towards the hospital, Motoba gave Kirito his email address so they can stay in touch.

The next day, Motoba received a message inviting him and his friends to an SAO survivor party.

At the party Kirito posted the world seed online so everyone could download it for free. A few weeks later, a new aincrad was put into ALfheim Online. There was also a new released VRMMORPG called "New Incubate Castle" that many players participated in especially since it got an expansion so players can explore the incubated world in the game. The Warriors of Purgatory grew, with a limit of who was allowed to be part of the guild. Everyone played in the game with each other often, thus ending their boredom.


End file.
